Got Brawl Okami?
by Siesha and Kiba
Summary: Ya I know Okami isn't supposed to be in brawl but deal with the facts..... Tacos!


GotBrawl?  
ch.1 Sasha woke up. A note randomly appeared on her face. She quikly got up and opened it. And read it.  
Note: Ametarasu, Sasha, and Issun from Okami have been invited to the Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Come or else the smurfs will kill you. Signed: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS)  
Sasha cocked her head and walked over to Issun and Ammy. She shook Issun. "Hey what the hell is your problem!... What is that!" Issun yelled taking the note. He read it and looked up confused. "What the hell is a Super Smash Brothers Brawl"  
Sasha shrugged. "I don't know... But were ever the heck it is I guess we better go before the Smurfs come to kill us." Sasha walked up to Ametarasu and woke her up.  
Ammy snarled but then woke up. She cocked her head when she saw the note. Ammy grabbed it with her jaws and started to read the note. When she finished she barked. All the sudden The three randomly disapeared. And reappeared in a different world. "Were are we!" Issun yelled. All the sudden a guy in a metal gear suit walked up to them. "Obviosly in the world of Brawl..." He smiled.  
"How'd we get here again?" Sasha lifted an eyebrow.  
"What you didn't read the note?" The Guy in the metal gear out took out the note given to him and point at small letters in fine print. Letters:To get to the world of Brawl... Bark)  
"Oh..." Sasha felt stupid.  
Ammy looked around and saw a building and ran to it.  
Solid Snake looked at the Wolf and were she was heading. "That's the place were people are staying..." He looked up. "Well I best be off... there's a whole yard of cardboard boxes with my name on it!" he quikly ran away.  
Issun and Sasha exchanged glances then walked into the hotel. "What the heck is this?" Issun mumbled as they entered the hotel.  
Ammy walked up to a can of pepsi and started lickng the top of the can.  
"GET AWAY FROM THE PEPSI!" A Wolf standing on two legs shouted running up with a Demon launcher and quikly grabbed the Pepsi. "If you touch another Pepsi... well... you'll wish you didn't!" He yelled running back into a room.  
"Thats was odd." Sasha mumbled. "Got that right." Issun examined the place. "I'm gonna walk to my room and check it out..." Issun mumbled. "Oh and make sure to get you room number thingy..." He glanced at Sasha then walked off.  
"I hope I get to share my room with a babe." He grinned then looked up at the number above the door. "128.. that's me!" He smiled walking into the room. "Please be a chick... please be a chick.. please be a WHAT THE HECK!" He gaspd when he saw his room mate. It was a green frog.. bigger then Issun. He turned and glared at Issun then walked up slowly.  
"HI!! YOu must be my room mate! OH Were going to have so much fun! We'll be best friends! My name is Slippy what's yours!" He yelled picking up Issun and swinging him around. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Issun moaned.

Sasha looked around the halls " Okay a random number reading 95 on a door." She looked around then stopped when she saw a room number 95 on a door. "Please don't be a fag... please don't be a fag." She mumbled. Then opened the door. Sitting on a bed eating a 3musketeers was that guy in metal gear. "Oh hi agian." He smiled.  
"The names Snake..." He bit a chunk of the three muskateers.  
"Sasha... or John... John's another name I use, The name is Sasha." Sasha looked down.  
"hmm...oh uh.. well nice to meet you Sasha." Snake got up and quikly hid in a cardboard box. "Sorry I'm like boxes... they'er comfy... if you can fit in one"  
He mumbled. Sasha nodded then walked out. "Well got that done now to find other people with swords... got to fit in some how." Sasha smiled walking off.  
Ammy ran around the halls and stopped at her door. She jumped up and pawed at the doornob. The door opened she walked in. The two legged wolf ran around the room drinking pepsi nonstop. He stopped when he saw Ametarasu. "Oh you again.." He mumbled. "Go steal Fox's coke... it's better then pepsi(NOT!)" Wolf smiled. Ammy cocked her head confused. Wolf whilfed. "Oh your probably my room mate aren't you... well don't try anytricks... or else." He walked out of the room with 3 cans of pepsi. Ammy jumped onto one of the beds.. she sniffed the room. Someting excited her she sniffed more then licked her lips. She sniffed around the room until bumping into a small fridgerater hidden under a table in the room. She pawed at the door of the fridge. And it opened. out fell peices of meat, each had a sticky note one them reading.  
Sticky note: Wolf's Don't touch or else!  
Ammy didn't mind she went ahead and started chewing on the meat. 


End file.
